The present invention relates to an automatic changer for a digital audio cassette tape player in which a plurality of digital audio tape cassettes, each of which has a cassette lid for covering a tape running surface and has a cassette slider which covers tape reel holes and keeps the cassette lid from opening, can be loaded so that optional ones of the cassettes can be played.
As for each of conventional automatic changers for analog and digital audio cassette tape players, a plurality of tape cassettes are loaded in a magazine which is set in the tape player so that optional ones of the tape cassettes can be set on the playback mechanism of the tape player and played.
Since the conventional automatic changers function so that the magazine in which the tape cassettes are loaded is set in the tape player, the loaded tape cassettes are invisible unless the magazine is taken out of the tape player. For that reason, only the human memory is dependable for the recognition or the like of the contents of the tape cassettes loaded in the magazine set in the tape player.
Since the magazine needs to be taken out of the tape player when the loaded tape cassette is to be replaced with another one, the playback of the other loaded tape cassette needs to be stopped for the replacement.